Past, Present, Future
by KNO
Summary: One-shot. Naruto and Sakura discuss their past, present, and future. Naruto/Sakura pairing. Rated T for language and some vulgarness.


_Whew. I started this about a week ago in my Anatomy class while I was waiting for my teacher to start notes. Then I got to Yearbook and got stuck, so my friend youngquil helped me out quite a bit. Considering she's never written anything for Naruto characters other than when she's making fun of Naruto and Sasuke in her drawings (which can be found on deviantart!) ;D You so owe me for advertising you, quil. :P So draw me a Neji/TenTen drawing! :D :D :D_

_Okay. So yep. She helped me out a lot and I'm glad I finally got this finished._

_Yeah. My second Naruto/Sakura one-shot!!! Yay!_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-san created this. Therefore, he owns it. Dernit.

* * *

_Past, Present, Future._

"I miss him," murmured Sakura, clenching her knees.

She heard Naruto sigh and shuffle some papers.

"I miss him too," he finally replied, coming to sit down beside her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Naruto broke it.

"It's funny," he started, "I didn't think I actually would this much."(1)

Sakura patted his leg in reassurance.

"Why not?"

Naruto shrugged.

"After our fight all those years ago . . . I knew he was a lost cause. But I keep thinking about him, running everything out in my head."

"We can't repeat the past, Naruto."

"I know," he answered. "It's just wishful thinking."

Sakura considered this.

"Mm. . . wishful thinking. What I wouldn't give for it."

Naruto sent her a curious face, confused.

She glanced at him before saying, "To have him back, Naruto. Then we could be Team 7 again."

Naruto looked down, appearing ashamed.

"You still love him," Naruto concluded quietly.

Sakura blinked.

"No, I—!"

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura stared at Naruto, torn with overriding emotions.

"I was always jealous. . . that you liked him and not me. That's why I was so annoying," Naruto started after a long pause.

Sakura just watched her friend, ignoring the tears swimming before her eyes.

"Anyway, when I left with Jiraiya. . . I had to come back better than ever. Not just for you . . . but for Sasuke too. If I grew stronger . . . I could be a better person and bring Sasuke back and make you happy."

Sakura swallowed some bile that had gathered in her mouth from her silent crying.

"I was such a bitch to you, though. I didn't deserve all of your kindness, Naruto. I'm a horrible person for treating you that way. . . And Sasuke's gone. . . I always held out hope for him but now . . . he's not going to come back. His hatred will be his own demise."

Her voice broke on this last word, and Naruto squeezed her hand.

"But we can't give up. No matter what happens," he encouraged.

Sakura nodded absently; she was stifling her crying.

The breeze that wafted through a second later promised summer.

Naruto sighed and glanced at the moon.

Only a sliver of white was visible of it.

Naruto smiled at it and said in passing, "Everything will turn out all right, Sakura-chan."

Sakura saw Naruto's pleasant expression, and before she could think about it, kissed him.

Surprised, Naruto jerked his head to look at her fully.

Sakura looked away, seeming a little ashamed.

Naruto smirked and grasped her jaw, turning her head so he could kiss her back.

Below them, Shikamaru Nara was walking home from his completed mission.

He couldn't help but notice, however, the two teammates that appeared to be sucking face.

Snickering, he called out, "Hey! You realize everyone in God's green earth can see you, right?!"

Unrepentant, Sakura showed Shikamaru her middle finger.(2)

Shikamaru started on his way once more, chuckling about how everyone in Konoha was crazy.

* * *

(1) My friend _youngquil_ wrote this for me when I had minor writer's block. Because she's amazing.

(2) Dude. I've watched _Juno_ three times in the past day. That's ridiculous. Ha. . . I think it's affecting me. :P

_Gah, I so hate that title. . . Jeez, I'm so bad at coming up with them. Especially with one-shots. Blegh._

_And you're guaranteed to review if you read this. . ._

_So do it!_

_:D_


End file.
